The present invention relates to a circuit for controlling the beam current in a colour picture tube which is driven by R, G, B signals. Circuits of this type are generally known since picture tubes have to be protected against overloading by an excessively high beam current.
The sole information item that reveals the magnitude of the beam current is obtained from the high voltage via the associated high-voltage transformer. However, this information item only yields a sum of the R, G, B beam currents and is, moreover, delayed by about two milliseconds, deformed, integrated and limited. Controlling circuits based solely on the information item of the high-voltage transformer therefore effect only coarse regulation that does not refer to the individual R, G, B beam currents in the picture tube.